Blessing
by tanapoo12
Summary: What if Lindsay had been pregnant? T just to be safe.


**Set after atleast Maybe Baby. **

**First WMC fic.**

**Don't own anything.**

It was four days after Lindsay Boxer was supposed to start her menstrual cycle. She knew a few weeks beforehand she had had sex with her ex- engaged husband. Nervousness was coming over Lindsay as she waited with one of her closest friends, Claire. "Ready Linz?" The medical examiner asked, receiving a barely noticeable nod from Lindsay. "You're pregnant. Congratulations?" Claire asked, more than stated.

Once the words left her friends mouth, her own hand flew to her mouth. "I..i gotta go. Don't tell anyone. " Lindsay practically ran out of the morgue. Stepping into the elevator Lindsay's face was in her hands. Hearing the familiar ding of the elevator she looked up, hoping it was her stop. Unfortunately, it wasn't, and Tom stepped on. "Great." The brunette mumbled, hoping Tom hadn't heard.

"What was that Linz?" He asked her glancing over at her. "You okay?" Tom questioned.

Lindsay sighed. It was now or never. "I'm pregnant." She said, hoping he didn't blow. "I just thought you'd want to know." Lindsay nodded stepping off of the elevator, but to be pulled back on by one of her exes strong hands.

Tom rubbed his face with his hands then reached out for Lindsays arm. "Linz, come here," He said pulling her back in. "How do you feel about it?" The lieutenant asked her.

Crossing her arms over her chest the brunette opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. Words were not forming. "I'm glad, but sorry at the same time." Lindsay confessed. "I'm sorry. Go be with Heather. I'll manage on my own. That's if something doesn't happen again. I don't know if I can go through that again. Either way I'll do things on my own, okay?" She said, whipping furiously at her eyes.

"Linz. Hey, look at me. Lindsay." Tom started, but had her follow him to his office then shutting the door. "Linz, Heather called it of. There's no more wedding for you to avoid. Now listen to me. I am not going to let what happened last time, happen. Theres no way in hell I will." Tom pulled the inspector into a hug. "I want this, I want us. I want our little family." he said, not breaking eye contact with her. "I love you and our little peanut."

Lindsay stood in his arms, speechless. "Im sorry." She said. "About heather." The brunette said looking up at him. "You don't know how hard it was seeing you with her. Knowing I still had feelings for you, thanks to Jill and Claire." Lindsay layed her head on his chest, listening to him talk.

"Lieutenant. Can I ha...nevermind." one of the inspectors came into his office then left, earning a smirk from Lindsay.

"I'd better get back down there." The brunette smiled, pulling from Toms arms and leaving. Once Lindsday was down the stairs she walked to her desk to sit down, only to find Cindy, Claire and Jill standing there. "What?" She asked avoiding their eyes.

"Oh, you know, coming from the Lieutenants office." Jill looked to her friend then to Cindy and Claire.

"Can't an inspector talk to her Lieutenant?" Lindsay asked, going through files of the case they were on.

"Not after what I told you." Claire said, recieving herself a glare from Lindsay.

Lindsay groaned and rolled her eyes. "Claire." the inspector put her head in her hands. "Lunch, lets go." she said standing, and leaving with Jill, Claire and Cindy in tow.

The four women walked into their normal diner and sat at their normal booth. "I know there's questions, thanks to Claire." Lindsay nodded once they had sat down.

"Hey. Don't complain. Atleast I didn't tell them when them when they asked why you were pulled by Tom to his office." Claire said after they had ordered their usuals.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lindsay sighed and looked at her friends who were staring at her. "First. The reason their is no wedding, is NOT my fault. Got it?" Lindsay asked, recieving two confused nods and one not so confused. "Second. Tom did not call it off, Heather did. Third. I'm pregnant." The brunette said, clasping her hands together, with a smiled watching as two mouths fell open. After Jill and Cindy were quiet for over five minutes Lindsay sighed. Silence from either of the two was never a good thing. And now was not any different.


End file.
